brownie fun
by deidara pwns you all
Summary: Tobi makes brownies and causes chaos thats Tobi for ya my 1st story so please review and enjoy tee hee I love brownies
1. Chapter 1

_Okay my first story ever, all criticism is welcome hope you enjoy _

Deidara sat peacefully inside the akatsuki base gazing at the television half asleep. His arm rested sloppily on the tattered arm rest of the old couch.

"Hey Kisame," he groaned staring at the pathetic couch "When we going to get a new couch this one stinks, yeah."

Kisame glanced up from the fishing magazine he was previously glaring at. "How should I know… Hey Deidara, why do people fish anyway? It's disgusting." He continued to glare in disgust at the magazine.

"You're just mad because you're a fish, yeah." Deidara smirked at his fellow members anger "What do you think they do to birds when people hu-" He was soon cut off by the loud bang of a newly opened door hitting the wall.

"SENPIA! SENPIA!" Tobi hurled himself out of the kitchen smashing strait into the television and crashing to the floor.

"AHH, OH MY GOD" Kisame had jumped up in surprise causing the poor innocent chair to fly backwards and thus crashing into the equally innocent ground with the not so innocent Kisame dragged down as well.

Deidara gripped the armrest in frustration and surprise and by doing so ripping a tear even further. "Tobi what do you think you are doing, un?" His right eye twitching furiously as he stared at the still heaped up Tobi lying on the ground.

Tobi quickly gathered himself up and dusted himself off with…oven mittens at the sound of his sepia's voice. "Ohhhh Sempai Tobi is a good boy and Tobi made brownies."

Deidara released the couch curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, yeah" A slow grin appeared across his face as he thought about hot warm borwn-

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Fool, you are so exited over something as insignificant as brownies." Sasori chuckled with the smallest hint of an amused grin as he leaned against the corner of the room. He could read Deidara like a book.

Kisame, just now getting up from his fall, rubbed his head and spoke "Sasori? Ugh…when did you get here? And…ow this hurts…do you say something about brownies?"

"Yes yes Tobi made brownies! Come see Tobi's brownies!" Tobi jumped up and down leaping all over the room and tugging on Deidara's cloak along the way.

At the moment Deidara ignored him and turned to Sasori a gleam in his soft blue eyes. "Oh yes Sasori and you just _hate_ brownies, don't you?, yeah" He teased with a hint of sarcasm. Then slowly turned to Tobi the gleam disappeared from his eyes. "Okay Tobi I'll take you up on that offer on brownies, yeah" He said with a wide childish smile. Then he stood with a squeak from the couch and a slight groan from the floorboards.

Any amusement that might have been on Sasori's face was gone in a heartbeat. "Actually I kind of liked brownies…when I could actually eat" His face remained as neutral as ever as he awaited his companion's reaction.

It was predictable.

"Oh boo hoo poor little Sasori can't eat brownies anymore, yeah" Deidara teased wiping a fake tear off his cheek. "Well if you can't I will, un" Deidara happily glided into the kitchen where he gazed upon a plate full of brownies just begging to be eaten. "That's what I'm talking about, yeah."

Tobi slowly walked in after him. "You like that Tobi made brownies. Tobi is a good boy." By this time Tobi was practically jumping out of his underwear. "Eat them Sempai, eat them!"

"Don't need to ask me twice! Brownies here I come, yeah!" Deidara quickly reached for the delicious brown treats…almost there…they are right in front of him……then his wrist was caught just as his fingertips were a centimeter away. He looked up in surprise to see none other than Itachi and his emotionless face.

"Did you say brownies?" His tone was even and bleak.

"So what if I did, yeah?" Deidara said attempting to pull away from Itachi's grip. He tried to pull away but to no avail.

"Oh…my…gosh…BROWNIES I LOVE BROWNIES I CAN'T RMEMBER THE LAST TIME I HAD BROWNIES THAT'S PART THE REASON I KILLED MY PARENTS THEY WOULD NEVER LET ME HAVE BROWNIES OMG!!!!" Itachi was hyper with joy but the others in the room reacted …differently.

Sasori just now entering the room appeared completely calm and serene. "I wonder why…" He chuckled to himself

Deidara used the distraction to pull away, his eye twitching violently. "Itachi…I might be a good idea to just…walk away slowly…just take a couple steps back now…"

'I've never seen Itachi like this what's with the brownies?!?' Kisame thought as he stared in wonder at Itachi who now had a psychotic smile on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so still looking for reviews have fun reading )

"HEE HEE BROWNIES!!!!!!" Itachi,wide eyed, grabbed the plate of brownies and quickly sprinted to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Awwwww Tobi wanted Sempai to try the brownies." Tobi whined looking quite dejected.

"Hey he left one behind yeah!" Deidara fingered the small brown square curiously before taking a bite. He chewed slowly analyzing the brownie but also to make Tobi anxious…it worked.

"So? How is it your killing Tobi!" Tobi was nervously twiddling his thumbs and (although no one could see it) biting his lip.

"hmmmm…it's…it's…DELICIOUS!" Deidara's eyed widened drastically as he stared in amazement. "Tobi…why haven't you ever made brownies before now, yeah?"

"I don't know I never found Kisame's cookbooks before now." Tobi shrugged "But Tobi is glad you like them."

Sasori suddenly jerked his head up from looking at the ground (although still his face was as calm as ever) "Did you say Kisame's cookbook?" He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes Tobi said that! It says right here in pink loopy letters _Property of Kisame_ right here on the inside of Sweetie Pie Dishes" Tobi said nodding

Deidara completely forgot about the brownie and let it drop to the floor. He bit his lip and his eyes widened..3…2…1 "HAHAHAHAH…OH…MY…GOSH!!!!!!!" Diedara was reduced to a mere figure heap of fitfull laughing on the floor. "I…can't…breath…Kisame…sweetie pie dishes, un" He couldn't stop laughing.

Even Sasori showed a hint of a silent laugh.

"Hey stop it, TOBI how did you get those I hid them!?!?' Kisame was enraged

"Sorry Kisame I just found them, don't hurt me Tobi is a good boy." Tobi put his hands up in defense

Just then they all heard music coming from another room.

"What is that." Sasori implied

Deidara gripped the table pulling himself up gasping for breath attempting to get a hold of himself. "I d..dunno, yeah."

"It sounds like….Barbie Girl?!?!" Kisame said

_How is it so far I need to know before I continue this chapter was a little short but If I get nice reviews I will definitely continue hope you liked it…once again…all criticism is welcome_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the reviews hugs people who reviewed I appreciate the constructive criticism and the compliments soooo here goes_

"Barbie Girl, un?" Deidara was now thoroughly confused. "Who in the heck is listening to Barbie girl, yeah?"

"Oh Tobi loves this song Tobi wants to dance." Tobi cheered gleefully as he started to Disco around the kitchen.

"Tobi get a hold of yourself and Deidara be useful for once and see who in the world is listening to that." Sasori demanded but in a calm voice.

"Yeah whatever, un" Deidara sauntered over to the wooden door and pushed it open with a creak only to see…none other than "HIDAN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DANCING TO BARBIE GIRL, YEAH!?!?!?!"

Deidara passed out right there

"What the...Deidara?" Hidan spun around surprised and embarrassed beyond words

"Hidan why the heck are you listening to Barbie Girl and what did you do to Deidara?" Kisame slowly entered the room

"Oh…my…god…I'm surrounded by idiots" Sasori leaned against the wall rubbing his temples

"I wasn't listening to Barbie girl…erm…why would you think that?" Hidan spat out quickly "and I didn't do anything to that idiot lying on the floor he just passed out" he said

"You soooo were we all just saw you shakin your rump to Barbie girl so no denying it Hidan" Kisame spat

"Tobi likes the way Hidan dances" Tobi said as he himself stared dancing

"Be quiet Tobi" Hidan and Kisame shouted in unison

"Hey Sasori get this idiot lump out of my room would ya?" Hidan said kicking Deidara in a useless attempt to wake him

Sasori sighed and picked up the lump throwing him over his shoulder and contemplated what an idiot Deidara was as he laid him down on the couch.

_The next day_

Kisame after finding out that his cookbook secret was out embraced his love of cooking apron and all.

"Hey you guys like my new apron its got little sharks all over it" Kisame gleefully pointed to his new apron "And is the idiot up I made blueberry pancakes with homemade whipped cream" he beamed

"No Deidara is still out cold" Sasori sighed as he silently watched Kisame 'who would have guessed fish boy was a good cook'

Hidan entered the room yawning (apparently he just woke up) "Hey I smelled something cookin" Hidan smirked at the pancakes

"Well good morning Barbie boy you bet I'm cooking up some pancakes they will be done in just a sec" Kisame smiled inwardly at his "work"

They were all startled by the shouting that came next.

"SEMPIA SEMPIA YOUR AWAKE" Tobi shouted

Kisame dropped the pancake he was flipping onto the floor. "TOBI I am gonna ring your little neck" Kisame started to storm into the next room if he wasn't stopped

"Hold it Kisame Deidara just woke up and calm down its just one pancake" Sasori explained

Deidara jerked up at the sound of Tobi yelling and by the time Sasori entered the room he was already dazed and confused.

"Sempia! Sempia! Tobi got a gift for you while you were asleep, Tobi is a good boy! Tobi got you a new scope that can see through stuff" Tobi jumped exitedly shoving the box into Deidara's lap

"A new scope yeah? Well thanks Tobi this is really ni…nic..well you get it,yeah" Deidara replied ripping open the box

(he was trying to say nice)

Deidara took off the scope he currently had and replaced it with the new one that was much more advanced and even a little thinner.

'Hee hee lets see what Sasori is hiding under that cloak' Deidara thought peering over to Sasori and looked through the cloak.

"IS THAT PINK FRILLY GIRL UNDERWEAR YOUR WEARING SASORI?!?!" forgetting his usual yeah, or ,un


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all soooo much for reviewing I live for the reviews and for my 1__st__ story I would hope I'm doing pretty well so thanks again here goes _

"Yea so what" Sasori sighed plainly as he leaned his back against the wall, silently bracing himself for his companions shouting

"THAT'S FOR GIRLS DO YOU LIKE WEARING GIRL UNDERWEAR, UN?!?!?!" Deidara was practically pulling his hair out Sasori of all people

"So what if it's for girls it's actually pretty comfy" Sasori said evenly

"OMG MY GOD Sasori there is just no arguing with you every single time I try I lose no matter what it's about you drive me nuts I'm not even gonna try, yeah!!" Deidara retorted

"To be fair Deidara you drive me nuts too" Sasori laughed inwardly….messing with Deidara is just too much fun

"I give up yeah" Deidara sighed dropping his arms in defeat

Just then he was lifted up from the ground by a massive green square wriggling its way up from the floor

"OWWW WHAT THE HECK JUST BIT MY BUTT, YEAH" Deidara struggled to get his bottom out of the giant plant the surrounded Zetsu's head as he emerged in the middle of the living room

"Can this day get any weirder" Sasori sighed long and deep "Zetsu this is the third time this week you've busted the floor…Kakazu is going to kill us with the floor repair bills…and we always have to kill the repair guy because he knows where our base is…ugh…oh and would you mind letting Deidara go he's been through a lot lately…"

"Eh he tastes bad anyway" Zetsu sighed flinging the blonde across the room into an arm chair His black side smirked

"ZETSU Tobi missed you" Tobi skipped over to Zetsu and hugged his bit plant head

(sorry I don't know very much about Zetsu hope this is good enough)

"Tobi get off before I eat you" Both sides seemed mutual on this point

"Awww Zetsu always says that to Tobi and makes Tobi feel good" Tobi beamed cheerfully

Deidara got up and brushed himself off "Wow….I just don't think I can take any more Itachi is brownie obsessed, Tobi can cook, Kisame hid a secret love of cooking, Hidan is freakin shaking his rump to Barbie girl, Sasori wears girl underwear, and Zetsu just tried to eat me….I'm going to bed yeah?" Deidara sighed surprisingly his tone was relaxed all the possible shock had been squeezed out of him

He walked over to his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Soo Zetsu just about everybody in the Akatsuki has had their embarrassment today whats your story?" Sasori grinned as he awaited an answer

"Well I was just out getting some brownies because I want to give them to my wittle Venus fwy twaps because they are good little girls yes they are yes they are" He leaned down patting his fly traps making kissing noises

"No Zetsu put the brownies away" Sasori whispered in a hushed tone eyes widened in fear

Right on time…

Itachi burst through his bedroom door his cloths and face thoroughly stained with chocolate his arms flailing and his eyes wide "DID YOU SAY BROWNIES?"

_Yes this is the end hope it was a good story and I know the chapters were short but I feel satisfied if anyone would like there to be more to the story and has ideas or comments feel free If this chapter was a disappointment I apologize because I partly lost my inspiration after watching Sasori die on the Shippuden episodes poor Sasori!!!! Well thanks so much for reading )-----Deidara pwns_


End file.
